Sit Boy!
by Nuria Sato
Summary: Kagome tries to subjugate the wrong person... R


AN - I don't own Inuyasha.

xXx

Kagome swallowed, peering around to confirm she was alone and not being trailed. It was the last thing she wanted to happen. Sucking in a deep breath she continued on to her destination.

The well.

That's right. The well that allowed her to travel between the two different era's. She needed to get there! Without getting caught by the stupid hanyou who never let her go home—except for when she sat him and they were out of ramen. She had an exam, an exam that was going to determine whether or not she would get into college. She had to pass this exam, she'd been revising whenever she could get the time and that was mostly when everyone was asleep.

She had been extra cautious this morning. Making sure that Inuyasha hadn't been on her trail and didn't see her leave. Boy was she glad Kaede had dragged Inuyasha with her to a nearby village. She was in debt to the woman who was going to give birth.

She paused in her steps when a startling thought hit her. She wondered how Inuyasha would react so seeing a pregnant woman about to give birth. _I wonder if Kaede made Inuyasha hold the woman's hand. _She giggled. She could literally imagine the look on his face. Even his screams. _He'd probably go crazy. I wouldn't blame him if he beat the living hell out of Miroko if he asked a woman to bear his child._

She continued on her journey, humming to herself and keeping a good grip on her yellow pack. She bounced a little in her steps wanting to sing, but keeping quiet. She didn't want to draw attention to herself especially if Inuyasha or any other youkai was on her track.

A rustle sounded and Kagome froze.

_Kami, please don't let it be Inuyasha! _

xXx

Inuyasha grunted, fury ignited within him. He couldn't believe that the damn old hag dragged him,_ him_ The Great Inuyasha, to a village to help a woman give birth! He stomped on the ground inwardly wishing the kitsune was back at the hut. He could do with letting off a little steam.

His right hand was still throbbing from the woman's painful grip. Oh god. Not only his hand but his enviable ears on his head had been tortured by the woman's screams. Why did he have to hold the stupid woman's hand? _I wasn't the one who got her pregnant with a pup! That damn bastard of a monk Miroko better not even think about asking a woman to bear his child. I'll clobber him and he'll never forget it. He'll come to me for permission before he goes to a woman to ask! _

Inuyasha blinked. His thoughts coming into an abrupt stop as his gaze hardened at the sight of the hut. He sniffed before letting out a low growl. Kagome wasn't in the hut and with his powerful sense of smell; he could tell that it had been a while since she had left and the direction her scent was leading to was none other than—the well.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew the wench had an exam. She stayed up most of the nights preparing herself. He'd watched her and he knew just from observing that this time her exam was more important than the others. He could see it in her expression. She was desperate to pass. And that was the exact reason she was heading to the well and without doubt—on her guard.

The best thing? He wasn't going to stop her. This exam was vital to her and he wasn't going to stop her. Mostly, because he damn well knew that even though she thought he was still at the village she was still conscious of her surroundings.

…Because of him.

xXx

Sesshomaru walked calmly through the forest. His expression revealed nothing but inwardly there was a turmoil of emotions pumping within him. This morning he had believed the day would be like all the others. Peaceful, with a few battles here and there.

However, he had been proved wrong when Jaken had fallen sick and Rin asked if he could bring a friend she could play with. He still did not comprehend what hold the young girl had on him but he agreed to her request nonetheless. He would have ordered the younger demons in his land to _play_ with her but that thought had come to an end immediately when Rin gave him her suggestion.

This suggestion of hers required him to hold a conversation with his half-brother's wench. He frowned. The pathetic excuse of his half-brother's pathetic excuse of a wench is who Rin wanted to _play with. _

This idea did not please him in any way. Mostly, because she was the bitch of his half-brother. Otherwise, Sesshomaru knew very well that the Miko would be a respectable influence on Rin. And at this point, Rin needed a female companion that she could confide in. Women matters were better suited to be discussed among women not men. This fact had erupted when Rin had openly stated that she had begun her menstrual cycle.

Even though she needed not tell him or Jaken since their sense of smell automatically made them aware of what her body was going through. This also became another reason for the Miko to spend time with Rin.

The sound of humming flowed into his ears. He narrowed his eyes and began to follow the sound—because wherever it was coming from, the Miko's scent was also present.

xXx

Kagome panicked. _What should I do!? What should I do!? Inuyasha's coming! I thought he would be a little longer, damn it! I don't care about what Inuyasha thinks! I'm going and if he tries to stop me I'll sit him until his back breaks!_

With that, she took off. Sprinting towards the Sacred Tree, she made sure to not trip on any roots—especially the tangled ones. Inuyasha always dragged her back whenever she did.

She panted, her hair slapping her face as she increased the pace.

_Faster_

_._

_Faster_

_._

_Faster._

A flash of silvery hair only caused her to pick up her pace. She couldn't let Inuyasha get her! She was no way in hell going to fail her exam and ruin her chance of getting into college just because of a bunch of jewel shards! They had so much time hunting for them, heck; she missed most of her school and would mainly go in for her exams.

_Inuyasha will just have to wait! _

A hand shot out and gripped her upper arm. Shutting her eyes tightly and swiftly pulling her arm away from the hanyou and taking a few steps back, she screamed. "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! _SSSSSIIIIITTT BOOOOY!" _She heaved, desperate to get in as much air as she let out.

"_You dare to ask this Sesshomaru to _sit."

The pure venom laced into the sentence was enough to give Kagome a peek of her very-soon-to-be-painful death. Opening her eyes, she stared into the golden sharp orbs that flashed her a scene of the fire in hell.

She wanted to cry. Throw her beautiful body into a tree and repeat it until she shattered every bone in her body, it would be a painful process but _anything_ was better than suffering at the hands of Sesshoumaru. Oh god, she was going to die!

"S-ses-sessho…maru…!"

Said male gave her a glare that would make the devil scream and scramble from hell.

xXx

A little distance away a certain hanyou lay twitching on the ground, pain shooting from his head to his toes. Poor hanyou had sensed his lame-excuse-of-a-brother closing in on his wench and had set off after the bastard.

Whimpering, Inuyasha lifted his head a few inches off the ground, peering underneath his silver bags at the direction of the well.

"What did I do?"

xXx

Well there you have it! I haven't read a story that has Kagome screaming at Sesshomaru to sit, so I guess that's where I got the itchy feeling to write this. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review. I like knowing what the readers out there think and I'm sure that I'm not the only author who prays the readers leave a comment.

Show me some love ;)

Peace. Nuria Sato.


End file.
